Welcome to my world
by GrathLongfletch
Summary: Insight to Jesse's life before and during the Twelve Orders. When a sibling decides to say hi, things get complicated. What's worse? She's fallen in love with a Brawler, and his life turns to heck once more. XD Rating may change. OC's all Mine!
1. Prologue

**Tis a re-write. Found a better way.**

**Me: Go!**

**Plitheon: No.**

**Jesse: She doesn't own anything!**

"Jake!" stay quiet, it'll leave you alone if you don't respond.

Thump, thump, thump! Oh shit, she's coming. Nana flung the door open and marched into my room.

"Jake! Time to cut your hair!" it's Jesse but anyway.

"Why can't I leave my hair like this?" I don't like the hairdresser she takes me to, people look at me funny.

"Men don't have long hair!" but they can have dreadlocks?

"What you get me for my birthday?" I need a subject change.

"This ball, cards and a trip to the salon! As you won't let us cut your hair," you people are dangerous with sharp objects! Mom nearly cut my ear off, and forget Dad, he's bald. I don't trust bald people with cutting hair.

"Thanks, but I'll skip the salon, Jake would love it," Nana shook her head. Damn it!

"Jesse doesn't need to go, you do."

"Yeah, the reason why I'm Jesse and my sister's Jake's because the hospital got our name's mixed up on our birth certificates, fun. Though it doesn't matter, Nana swaps our names around 'cause she thinks it's bad luck. I'll show you.

"Nan, why do you call me Jake and Jake Jesse?"

"Because it's bad luck. I mean look at you! You're gay and your sister's a cross-dresser!" ouch. I thought grannies were supposed to love and be kind, not this.

"Nana, she's not a cross-dresser because she hates dresses and skirts and is single. I'm not gay because I've got long hair and don't have a girlfriend at 16. We're perfectly straight," she humphed.

"Could've fooled me," so sweet.

"You also slouch," and with that, she slammed my door. Gentle.

I picked up the Bakugan ball, where'd she get this? Probably stole it from some poor old shmuck-I could believe that. I tossed it up and down until a few time before Nina (my little sis) practically broke down my door.

"Come, come Jay Jay! Foodie time in the zoo! Be good horsie and eat hay now!" yeah, she thinks I'm a horse, how nice. I tossed the Bakugan and cards on my bed.

I locked my door as I came out, try to steal my super expensive nice shampoo now my evil twin! That's Jake by the way. I'm too smart for you!

We had what looked like something brown and lumpy. Nan's infamous meat surprise. Surprise! Did it just move? Where's Teddy, I want to give the dog the-interesting food group. Where's Jake? I have to endure this on my own? Traitor.

"Where's Jake?"

"She had breakfast before we woke up," lucky.

"She went to choose your motorbikes," no fair! I wanna refund!

After (cringe) 'breakfast', I sprinted upstairs and brushed my teeth. When I entered my room I noticed I had a message. Speak of the devil and she will appear, kinda. The message read: **Sucker!****I****'****m****gonna****get****you****a****hot****pink****bike!****But****I****'****ll****be****nice****and****get****you****a****super****awesome****bike****like****me.****Hope****you****like****the****matching****pink****helmet!****XOXOX****Jake.**Told you she was my evil twin. Leaving me to my doom. Evil. Getting dressed I sighed and went to check out the cards when it spoke to me.

"Hey kid? Is that crazy woman gone?" I nearly shat myself.

"Don't do that!" I already know that Bakugan can talk. I just forget sometimes. They're in ball form for Pete's sake!

"What? Talk? Kid, I'm talking whether you like it or not," so annoying.

"Oh well, what's your name, buddy?" since I was stuck with him.

"Plitheon, you?"

"Jesse," he burst out laughing. Nice, liking him already-not!

"Isn't that a girl's name?" thank you Mr. Obvious. Like I didn't know that.

"It's unisex."

"But mostly used for girls, you must be really gay," why is the world against me? I did nothing wrong!

"Have you met Mr. Flushy?" yes, I wouldn't think twice about flushing him down the toilet. If he gets on my nerves.

"No, I'm good. So, you brawl," you wish.

I shook my head. Brawling relates to fighting and I don't like fighting. Especially with the war against Neathia. I hate war, I hate Barodius. But don't tell my parents that, they'll keel over and die. At least Jake agrees with me. Kinda. She hates war, but she'd also a Subterra brawler. Haha, opposites, since I've only got Ventus Bakugan. And now an annoying one great.

"Don't annoy me," I told him before starting to read my book. It was last year's gift from Mom, she's now in a mental institute. We visit her on weekends.

"Don't you want to battle?" stupid question. Shuddup!

"No, why?" he bounced onto my page.

"Dude! You're surrounded by Bakugan and you haven't even tried brawling? Do you know how to play?"

"Duh! I know everything. Now please move," he bopped me on the nose.

"Then why not play? Why keep everything if you're not gonna use it?" good question.

"The other Bakugan and cards were from Mom, of course I'm gonna keep them," he waddled closer-cute.

"Then I bet you couldn't get into the top ranks by the end of the week. You'd fail on your ass," oh really? Don't take the bait!

I ignored his taunts for the rest of the morning. No talking ball's gonna get under my skin. Never. After 12, Jake stormed into my room, shouted at me to meet her downstairs in 5 and gave me a wet-willy. What a loving sister. It had probably had something to do with Bakugan, so I packed all of my Bakugan stuff into my red jacket. It was all to humour her, grabbing my book, I walked out of my room-and ell down the stairs. No wonder she doesn't want to be seen with me. I'm such a geek. I'm 2 seconds older though, take that! Hope she felt that. Cause you know twins have this weird connection? For us, it's like an empathy link. We feel each other's pain and can sometimes know what each other's thinking. Totally weird, but it's true. But that only ever works when we're within a 100metres from each other-I know that cause we tried it. But we can feel each other's pain even if we're worlds apart. Total freaks, I know. Nyeh. After stumbling up and falling a few times, I finally got out of the house. I had a total of 2 bruises, 4 scratches and 1 mark, lucky me. And I was only on the porch.

"Oww!" she jumped off her red bike.

"Nerd!" she hit me over the head.

"Owww!" we both moaned. This would be a long day.

**Done! Please review.**

**Me: Just needed to redo it.**

**Jake: I'm hard core!**

**Jesse: I hate you…**


	2. Mr Bones

**Chappie 2**

**Me: Luv Yugi-Oh! Original season.**

**Jake: This is Bakugan, stop talking about that anime!**

**Me: I own you! So there!**

**Jesse: But not me.**

**Me: Not you oaks. 'Oaks' for my family use is another word for person.**

**Jake: Oh. I thought you were calling me a tree now.**

After a bit of rough and tumble (me being abused while she has a great time), she said she had someone I should (MUST in her lingo) meet.

"Why? Can I bring my book?" I love my book okay? It's funny…..

"No! It's like you're physically attached to that thing! Put it upstairs!" I lifted an eyebrow.

"On second thought, I don't want to feel the return trip, let's go!" she hopped on her bike-which was red, and revved it.

Looking at my pink bike, I had an idea and walked over to the Anderson's garden. They have this rottweiler called Tiny that hates us for some reason, it almost bit my hand off the first day we saw it. I swear those people trained them to eat us. Well I had to be taken to hospital to stitch it back together, fun. And it was my birthday. Bonus for the Bonehead! Anyway, as I walked over to the hedge, the little devil made a mad dash for me.

"Jesse!" Jake shouted from the bikes-try and stop me!

"You can ride the red one!" I moved an inch closer to the now frothing dog.

"You can have the bike!" Bingo!

"No returnsies?" she nodded.

"Yours until you die! I swear on the River Styx," too much Percy Jackson for the both of us. But it's our weird twin oath-unbreakable.

I smiled triumphantly and took a step towards her. Tiny took this moment to burst through the fence and attack my legs. Being the man that I was, I screamed bloody murder and fell flat on my face. TIMBER! I could hear Jake shouting something but I concentrated on the task at hand-protected my book and face. Tiny started dragging me through the stupid useless hedge and into a me-sized hole before kicking dirt back into the whole. Everytime I moved or made a noise it growled menacingly. Tucking my book into a jacket pocket, I hoped I wouldn't be stuck there. _Dude! We must cement our side of the hedge!_ Jake thought to me before Leopard crawling towards our shed for the rake. That's how strong our link is, she feels what I feel. My parents are probably chatting wildly in the kitchen and not look through the window to see me become compost. They're deaf, you know? Tiny stopped for a while to fetch his bone, dropping it into my grave, he continued filling it up. Now I won't be lonely in the afterlife. I've got a bone to keep me company.

"I'm coming!" Jake managed to crawl back to the hedge with rake in hand. Did you know it was metal?

By this time I was only a head, I love my luck. She squeezed through and poked him with it, causing him to attack an inanimate object. She hit him with the flat top of it and knocked him out after repeating that gesture 10 times. She then undug me and I went to clean myself up while she put away the rake.

It's very hard work crawling up 2 flights of steps. I now look like those ninjas who have bandages over their arms and legs for appearance. Cool-not. After getting feeling in my legs again, I got onto my red bike and followed her to the park. Plitheon was still laughing in my top pocket.

"You were like a chew toy!" rude!

"You soon shall meet Mr. Fushy! So shut up!" I said as we parked near the fountain.

"Who you talking to?" Jake gave me a weird look.

"Plitheon, the only Bakugan that I own who talks but he has to be annoying!"

"Good, well you better say hi to Tom, he's a BRAWLING friend who I want you to meet," sneaky.

"I ain't brawling! Full stop, end of story!" I crossed my arms as Tom ran over.

He had dark purple hair, dark blue eyes and a purple tracksuit on. I glared at him cause he bothered showing up, disgraceful.

"Your brother a ninja or something?" she snorted.

"Yes, he's a master of Nerdgutsu!" Tom laughed.

"At least someone agrees!" Plitheon joined in.

"I thought you were mute?" I said menacingly.

"Sorry dude, it was just too good an opportunity to pass up!" traitor.

"So you guys wanna battle?" as if. Maybe. Don't think!

"Sure! Greek, guess what? Tom's ranked 20. Wanna try?" not impressed.

"Sorry, I don't brawl, against my belief, and you're just jealous that I got 100/100 for my Mythology test when you got 10," I'm smarter!

"I got 10 and a half nerd!" she kicked me hard in the shins resulting in us both hopping around for 2 minutes shouting vulgar things at each other. She didn't even understand half of the things I said, which is a good thing since she would've killed me.

"So that's a no?" duh!

"Oh, I'll make him battle, soon," good luck with that.

"I'll watch you oaks battle though. I'll only battle if it's my last resort," she stuck out her tongue.

"If we were held at gun point, you'd probably talk them to sleep with your useless information. You can't fight for peanuts!" to true sister dear. But I won't tell you that. And I can fight! I choose not to.

"Just battle already. Or there's no point in me paying attention to you," Tom rolled his eyes.

"Bakugan! Bra-" they were cut off by Neathian and Gundalian ships flying overhead.

"Cool!" not cool sis. They might fire at us, stupid Neathian war.

They didn't even do anything! I'd rather join the Neathians than brawl for Barodius, ego problems ya know? Sighing, I turned around to get on my bike, but fate is cruel, the world-as you know-hates me.

"Bakugan! Brawl!" the two ships shot out their respective Bakugan.

The famous Krakix and some other random Haos Bakugan stood right next to the bikes. If he scratched my birthday present, I'm suing. I-being the only sensible person-ushered the two awestruck idiots a safe distance away-being the next street. But the world just doesn't want things to go my way, the Neathian Bakugan shot stuff at Krakix, causing him to stumble and crush our bikes.

"I'm suing!" I shouted over the din, causing the Haos Bakugan to look my way.

Taking his chance, Gill activated some ability which caused the Haos dude to fly backwards-and towards us. Well, the only thing I could think of at that moment was to shut my eyes as even with my long legs, I couldn't move us fast enough. Happy birthday to me.

**Cliffy!**

**Me: What you think?**

**Jake: We're gonna get squashed?**

**Me: Maybe.**


	3. Hit

**Next chappie. I'm making the past shortish.**

**Me: I'm on a roll.**

**Jake: Can I eat you then?**

**Jesse: Cannibal!**

**Me: I only own weird OCs and the plot!**

"Bakugan! Brawl! Plitheon, stand!" what the hell am I doing again?

"Ability activate! Gravity Mine!" Haos dude slammed into the ground.

"'Bout time you played this game!" Plitheon smiled at me. I don't want to play! I want to read!

"Sorry!" I shouted at the Bakugan.

"What are you saying sorry about? Kick that Neathian's ass!" Jake cheered me on. Great.

"No way! I'm not attacking!" the Bakugan didn't seem to think so.

"Ability activate! Hyatt Spinner!" it turned into a tornado and flew towards me in all of its dusty glory.

"Ability activate! Fencer shield!" I countered, putting up a shield and nullifying his ability.

"Shoot him already!" Jake shouted.

"I'm a reader, not a fighter!" I shot back. It got back up.

"Well you better become one before that thing squishes us!"

"That's impossible, I won't let Raptorix get within 20 metres of us. And he only has one ability, did you know that?" Tom face-palmed.

"You know everything about that Bakugan-"

"Raptorix," I corrected.

"Whatever! And you won't even shoot at it?" I nodded.

"Told you he was a Neathian-lover!" I gave her a dirty look.

"Better than being a murderer! Which is exactly what Barodius and the Twelve Orders are! Invading on those poor innocent Neathians!" they gasped.

"You're sooo the black sheep of the family!" Jake pointed at me. I shrugged.

"Do I get a say? Cause I don't really care!" Plitheon hovered in front of a now angry Raptorix.

"Shut up! Focus on defending!" Jake and I said in unison.

_Traitor to your own planet! _She thought to me. _You know I'm right. No, you're a liar! I could just walk away now and let you two fight for yourselves. _She didn't respond, chicken. 17 and we still act like 12 year olds.

"Ability activate! Hyatt Spinner!" here he comes again-only for Krakix to ram into him from the side. Nice.

"Time to go!" I said brightly as Raptorix turned into ball form and the ship retreated.

"Plitheon, return!" I held out my hand.

"But I was just having fun!" he whined before returning to ball form and floating into my hand.

"Made you brawl!" he said triumphantly.

"No, Raptorix did! All I did was defend," silence.

"You still played!" he said with the same enthusiasm. Graah!

"You're pretty good," Tom said as I practically dragged Jake away.

"Thanks, I said before she tripped me.

It then turned out into a wrestling match, and I was sick and tired of her face that I actually fought back. We traded equally hard punches and kicks until I got the upper hand and put her in a neat headlock. While this was going on, Gill decided to pay us a visit and watched with amusement.

'We're going home this instant!" I scolded her.

"No we're not!" she bit me which resulted in us both crying out in pain.

"Don't do that!" she kicked my bandaged shins.

"Oooowwwwww!" we broke apart and rolled on the ground holding our sore shins.

"I hate you!" we shouted in unison. _Fuck you!_

She punched me in the ribs, resulting in us rolling around again. Gill cleared his throat.

"Sorry for interrupting your…bonding time, but I would like to thank you for helping out," unexpected.

"Pleasure! Owww! To be of service!" I said between clenched teeth.

"You know, we're looking for highly skilled people to join the cause of defeating Neathia. Would you like to join the minor Twelve Orders, I just know you would be a great assistance to us in our goal," wrong offer!

"I'd never join you foul hearted, cruel-" Jake clamped a hand over my mouth as Gill raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry! He's schizophrenic! The real him would love to! Here's his number!" she gave out my phone number. EVIL!

"Thank you, I'll contact you if Emperor Barodius approves," and he walked into his ship and gave chase to the Neathian ship.

She punched my in the nose.

"You idiot! You almost blew the chance of a lifetime! We could be famous!" she punched me again.

"Why would I fight against the innocent party? It's wrong!" I hit her in the stomach.

"Guys," Tom began.

"They're not innocent! Didn't you see that Raptor-whatever attack us? If they were the good guys, they wouldn't attack!" she hit back.

"Guys?" Tom tried again.

"They were being chased in enemy territory! Any Bakugan that wasn't theirs and just fought them is an enemy!" I kneed her in the gut.

"Guys!" Tom pleaded.

"Who cares!" I bitch-slapped her. They all just stared at me.

"Wow," Plitheon muttered.

"Jesse-" Tom began.

"You self-centred, selfish bitch! They did absolutely nothing wrong! Why on Gundalia would I want to join a band murdering conquerors? I hate war! I hate battling! I hate playing Bakugan! Most of all? I hate violence! I'd rather live with the Neathians than join them!" Plitheon whistled at that. But I was on a roll.

"Just because you want to climb the popular scale at school at my expense, doesn't mean I'll let you! Why, if could right now, I'd offer my services to Queen Serena this instant! I didn't even want to go out today, since I could just read my book inside for my birthday," she winced.

"A nice, quiet day, without brawling, fighting or other things! Since it's my birthday too! But the world seems that my life isn't miserable enough today! So I hope you're pleased with yourself, cause you've gotten your wish. I've brawled against the innocent!" with that, I pivoted around on my foot, walked down the street, and got hit by a guy talking on the phone at the car wheel as my foot hit the tar.

**Another cliffy!**

**Me: I'm evil aren't I?**

**Jesse: Very.**

**Me: Oh well. Please review!**


	4. Welcome party

**Next chap.**

**Me: I only own ocs and the plot.**

**Jesse: Good thing too!**

**Me: What you trying to say? Huh? *holds up water balloon***

**Jesse: Nuthin.**

**Me: Good. *Throws it at him and runs away like mad person***

Am I dead? Feels like it. Well it actually feels like someone broke off my arms and legs. Okay, if I can feel, I'm not dead! Yippee! Now where am I again? _1400BC, don't you remember? _Huh? Umm….no. Not really. Why? _Do not worry, you are fine now. _Soo….do I have to talk like that? Hmmm, no answer. Ah well.

"_Jesse….. Jesse…?" _Huh? Who's-never mind.

Show me the light! Oh look, a doorway. How cliché, it's like they rehearsed it or something. Like a play at those theatres…wonder what they're like?

"Ohhhhh, my head!" I opened my eyes to a white ceiling, so white! Owie…..

"Jesse!" something decided to suffocate me. How nice.

"You're alive! I was so worried!" I glanced at the crazy person.

"No shit Sherlock! Now who on earth are you and where am I? Why are my arms and legs bandaged up? Why can't I feel them? Why-" I stopped as she stared at me. Creepy.

_Don't you remember me? _I think I had a seizure when I heard a voice in my head. _Who the hell are you? _I thought back.

"Me, Jake. Remember. You're twin?" I have a twin? Do they sell soy nuts here? I feel like soy nuts.

"Never heard of ya. Pleased to meet you though," so I have a sister. Which means I'm not homeless, yay!

"You're in the hospital, you're limbs are bandaged due to severe burns since the engine fell on you…"

"This just keeps getting better and better right?" I tried lifting her spirits. Ultimate fail.

"A car engine. Umm…do you remember anything." I shook my head.

"Not even me? I'm glad you're not dead," what an irritating voice.

A green ball rolled onto my knee. Wow, remix of Sucker punch and Alice in Wonderland people. Do I get cool powers and still live in a mental institute too? I love her adventures in her mind. Cool. I hope there is no Cheshire cat though. He creeps me out big time.

"And you are?" just to humour the situation.

"Plitheon, and you're my partner dude. Watch where you're going next time will ya?" I stared at him. So irritating! Must, smash. Resist urge to smash. I narrowed my eyes.

"Watch your mouth. There must be a toilet around here somewhere…" he laughed at that.

"You will always threaten to flush me down the toilet, right?" I shrugged.

"Maybe."

"Sooo, you don't look to peachy yourself," I turned to Jake.

"Yeah, my bed's next to yours. At least your alive," me too.

They kept us in for 2 more days, since Jake miraculously got better and they were dealing with my burns. Whoever put that car together did a botch job, or they next to invent a car that has metal underneath the engine… That's a good idea. I probably won't make cent, nice idea though.

Dun, dun, dunn! I'm home again! It's quite small for a two story. Then again, the property is only big enough for a two story and a shed. The rest is grass. My 'parents' walked inside. Eying the menacing hedge, I spotted a cute little rottweiler sitting on the other side. Sweet! As I walked up to him, Jake shouted out a warning just before that devil cleared the hedge and ran towards me. Doing what any sensible person would, I screamed, ran towards the shed, then locked myself in it. The rabid animal pounded against the door. Hoping it was stupid and wouldn't tunnel underneath, I looked around for an escape. Spying a window on the other side, I ran towards it and flung it open. I guess I could fit through that. With a few false starts and the door creaking ominously, I jumped up and squeezed myself halfway through before my hips got stuck. I tried wiggling around but they wouldn't budge.

"Oh crabcakes," I mumbled, I was stuck and the beast would probably break in and devour my bottom part like a piranha. Fun.

I could hear Jake trying to get the dog's attention by shouting, but he kept pounding the poor chair. I wonder where the adults are? Maybe they're deaf. Anyway, I was trying to push myself out listening for the dog. I pushed for like what felt like forever but I wouldn't budge.

CRACK!

Could someone call animal control? A Rabid dog wants to rip my face off. Kicking my legs uselessly (are my hips that wide?) I thought of a means to call for help without alerting the dog.

"EEEEEEEK!" I heard Jake scream before lots of barking and a door slam. I'm all alone!

"Want some help?" Plitheon whispered.

"Let me think…..YES!" I whispered back as the dog continued attacking the door. 

Gazing up, I saw the sun setting, when will this thing let up? Is it like some batteried toy? I'd prefer it to be the wind-up kind, with the tail as the lever. The door cracked a few more times. Plitheon pondered for a while.

"Plitheon, help me!" I said in a hushed tone, wiggling my hips again.

"You must first promise me something, and you must swear in the river Styx."

"What?"

"It's your twin oath, unbreakable," the door rattled.

"Yeah yeah, I swear!" it started to rattle harder.

"You must say 'I swear on the river Styx,'" I tried pushing again.

"Plitheon!" I could guess the door had 5 more minutes left.

"Say it!" I'm sooo flushing you down that toilet!

"I swear on the river Styx," I'm probably going to be a serial killer now, joy.

"You've got to join the Twelve Orders in the battle against Neathia, will you?" the dog barked like crazy.

"Sure whatever, help!" I don't think I'm going to like them.

He flew out of the window, traitor. Taking a sharp left around the side of the shed, I heard him curse and started pushing like my life depended on it. Which it did. It was completely dark now, and I saw a figure sneak towards me. My fellow murderer I presume.

"What the hell?" oh, it's Jake, I'd prefer the murderer.

"Shut up and pull," she grabbed my wrists and pulled with all her might.

"Why'd you take so long to come?" I heard the door cease it's rattling. Yay, Plitheon!

"I put on layers of our ski suits so if I got attacked, I would have at least 3 more minutes to live."

"Wait? We're the same size?" how embarrassing!

"You're stuck in a shed window with a blood thirsty toy dog breaking in the door and you care about our size?" she pulled harder.

"Yup, that pretty much sums it up," I still wouldn't budge.

Just then, Jake streaked across the lawn, followed by a rabid dog and an angry Plitheon. Hope it didn't notice me. Oh well, I guess I'll just die of starvation then.

**What you think?**

**Jake: Update late don't you think?**

**Me: Hey! I ran out of internet and had to wait for us to get uncapped okay!**

**Jesse: Please review.**


	5. New resident

**Dudes! I'm back!**

**Me: I can update a bit more , but then I have to continue with the other projects I just got. I'm also going on school camp, so sorry! Braaing is an Afrikaans word for your barbecue.**

**Jesse: You left me stuck in a window for centuries, and you're only apologizing now?**

**Me: Yup.**

**Jesse: Okay, just wanted to check.**

**Me: I only own Jake and other characters you've never seen or heard of before.**

**Jesse: Yay!**

This is torture! I can smell someone braaing steak, and it's nearly 11 pm. I'm soo hungry, Plitheon is completely failing his side of the bargain, Jake now needs a Tetanus shot, I'm starving, and no one has noticed my absence for about 4 hours.

"Psssst! Pssst!" yeah, yeah, I hear ya sis.

"What?" I whispered back.

"The dog's busy with Plitheoon and I'm going to come round to try for the other side."

"You do realize it's called Plitheon?"

"I don't care," I heard the shed door creak open.

Jake tiptoed up behind me, grabbed my ankles, and pulled with all she was worth. After 2 minutes I suggested she shut the door again so we both don't doe when it comes back. When the deed was done, my brain picked out some missed information.

"How did you unlock the door?"

"I picked the lock, duh!" she continued pulling.

"Dude! You're stuck fast!" thanks Miss Obvious!

"Well unstuck me!" I growled back.

After another 5 minutes, Jake got the saw and sawed a chunk out of the window as quietly as possible. She then kicked me in the ass and I did a massive face plant, to add to the insult, she jumped out on top of me. Hmmph! Just then, Plitheon chose to fly past us and the bladdy dog tried to rip off my nose! We bolted for the house, Plitheon right behind us, and slammed the door shut when the little creature head butted it. Too scared to do anything else, I sprinted up the stairs and into the nearest room with Jake on my heels. Shutting the door, I collapsed on the bed and got a book end in the ear for my trouble.

"OW!" I sat up and looked at the cover.

"Romeo and Juliet, what an interesting performance that must have been. It would of been stunning," Jake gave me a weird look.

"What?"

"You talk funny," thanks, a real ego booster you are.

"At least it's not olde English. That would've been horrific," Plitheon settled on the drawer.

"You know this is your room, right?" I shrugged.

"As long as it's dog proof, it could be anyone's!"

"Remember about the deal we made. No backing out!" I nodded.

"Whatever, hope you have not killed me, it would be said to lose a co-star in our production," they stared at me.

"What?"

"Nut job," they said in unison. Well…bleh!

Shrugging some more, I went to explore "my" bookcase. Shakespeare, poems, Hamlet, more poems, Percy Jackson-new one-, poems, poems, and oh Lookie! More Shakespearian poems! After the 3rd shelf of literature, I almost threw a fit-until I found a joke book. Jackpot! I can soo annoy those 2, and while I'm at it, get some clothes that I can wear without seeing my sister in it.

"How much money do I have?" Jake shrugged.

"Never bothered to try and mug you, beside, you always had a R50 in your jacket pockets," note to self. Get jacket with lots of pockets, and one she wouldn't wear.

'Soo, I actually save pocket money?"

"Yeah, like the little nerd you are," I practically sprinted across the room and flung open the cupboard doors.

Staring at all the attribute colours in jacket form, I took a Pyrus-red-jacket, dug in the pocket, and fished out a R200 note. My eyes widened and I subtly stuffed it in my pocket. Thank goodness for my nerdiness. _Preservation is the best strategy, my boy. _Huh? Wait! Before you bugger off again, who are you? _I go by many names, but you, Jesse, may call me Alex. _Oookaaaay. Hello….Alex, why are you in my head? _You are part of my plan. You shall be part of a terrible war, but I know you shall stay strong. _Umm, thanks? _All I can tell you, is that you will meet someone, who will be like a sibling to you. Teach him the way of preservation, peace, and loyalty, and the good side shall have one more soldier at its aid. Go well Jesse, well will talk soon…._

"Jesse?" poke. Ow!

I glared at her, rubbing my cheek. She rolled her eyes as I noticed Plitheon hovering right in front of mine. Shrieking (a little too high for a boy) I was practically halfway across the room.

"What?" I whined.

"You blanked out for 5 minutes, are you okay? Cause I'm not carrying you to school tomorrow. If you make it to school, I'll dump you with your loser book club friends, you'll fit right in with your weird speech," I stared at her.

"When's school?" _8:00 tomorrow, set your alarm! _Damn, I need to figure out who is who before I weird her out even more.

Frowning, decided to do one of 2 things. A, say thanks and chat to her some more, or B, kick her out. What do you think I chose? I decided to have a shower in the morning, and sneak downstairs for a midnight snack and hopefully she wouldn't set a trap. Oh well.

"She's gonna kill you," Plitheon flew over to my bedside table as dressed in my turquoise jammies.

"Do I have a personal toilet?" I climbed into bed.

"Haha, get to sleep!" sticking out my tongue, I switched off the light.

_A 15 year old girl sat crying on a balcony with a yellow-white sphere hovering above her head._

"_This is it, Contestir. They're going to dispose of us for sure, they've got no use for my morphing powers," she sobbed._

"_You know what Ren said, you'll be all right. Don't worry about it," Contestir said reassuringly._

"_You're probably right, but I must still show them that we're worth something," she looked up._

"_There must be a way, I'm sure of it!"_

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Aaaargh!" I searched fruitlessly for the snooze button.

"Wakey, wakey!" Plitheon practically shouted in my ear.

"One more hour Mom, only got 8 hours sleep, go to school in 2 minutes," I held up 4 fingers.

"Nice try, but you're not my spawn, so wake up!" he started ramming my forehead.

After fending him off for a while (or trying to with both eyes closed) I gave up and rolled over to my left, only to hit the wall. Groaning, I rolled the other way, only to fall out of bed. Just what I needed.

"While you're down there, do me 5 push ups. You'll have to be in tip top shape for the Twelve Orders!" I hate you spawn of unknown winged bakugan.

**Done!**

**Me: Tell me what you think!**

**Jake: Haha, sucks to be you!* Points at Jesse***

**Jesse: I will murder you.**


	6. Posh With Dosh

**Wassup!**

**Me: Before you start blaming me-**

**Jake: After you abandoned us!**

**Me: I said BEFORE! I have an explanation.**

**Jesse: *looks up from book* Wha? Where the fuck did you come from!**

**Me: Wouldn't you like to know luv, go back to reading. Anyway, I have 2 projects to do, so it might be another long wait for my other stories, since I'm busy with 7. Sorry.**

**Plitheon: Yeah right. At least you only own Jake and the other people not seen in any of the series.**

**Jake: You're just jealous.**

Step 1- Destroy bakugan menace. How? Flush him down the toilet.

Step 2- Try and remember what a school is. How? Fake it.

Step 3- Avoid sibling like the plague and try to fit in. Do we have to wear a uniform?

"Dude! Don't tell me your unconscious," hah! You wish.

"I am not that pathetic Plith," I smirked at his irritation as I got up.

"As a matter of fact, I think you will give me some respect over the next few days-" a phone started ringing.

"That's yours, Twiggy," Plitheon sneered.

"Shuddup!" I searched for the phone until I found it under my pillow-awkward place.

"Jesse speaking, who is this?"

"Ah Jesse, I hope you have recovered from your ordeal," an unknown voice replied.

"Who is this?" I repeated looking at the clock. 7:00, I hate school. And why is this oak phoning me so early.

"This is Gill of the Twelve Orders, are you free today? The Emperor would like to see your brawling skills," I rolled my eyes. Brawling skills, the only thing I clearly remember.

"Umm, how about after 3:05? Since that gives me enough time to check my locker after school," have no idea what I'm saying.

"Perfect, I'll pick you up and don't be late," he cut the connection. Cheerful chap he is.

"Wow! Your first play date!" Plitheon said sarcastically.

"Shut up!" I went over to my cupboard.

"You don't have a uniform."

I took out a black leather jacket which also had R200 in it, some black levis and back shoes. After getting changed, I grabbed my book and stuck into my pocket before brushing my teeth and hair. Running downstairs, I tripped and rolled the rest of the way to the kitchen. Jake scoffed after wincing.

"Same old idiot who can't walk on stairs properly," she was wearing a black leather jacket and jeans with a black top, and boots. Holy shit! We even dress the same!

"I got dressed first, go get changed. Hopefully we won't dress the same like we used to," I stuck out my tongue.

"No! You get changed!" and we argued throughout breakfast and our bike trip to school.

We stopped at this big building and I stared at the sheer blandness of it all through my visor. It's horrible! _Yeah, let's get moving Mental Patient. _I wonder if all sisters are as cruel as her, oh well. I hopped off my bike and put my helmet into the back box after removing my schoolbag, Jake mirrored my every action. We both glared at each other.

"Stop copying me!" we shouted at the same time.

Some kids looked at us and continued their way inside the school. Sighing, I rolled my eyes and walked away before pausing to look at her.

"What class am I in?" she smirked.

"I'm soo gonna beat you in today's test. And you're in Shaun's class," thank you for that useless information, I followed her inside.

Suddenly some random boy started walking towards me with his arms wide open, don't hug me! I started swerving slowly while giving him a 'what the fuck are you doing' look. He stopped and looked hurt, weirdo.

"Jesse, what's wrong?" holy shit! Someone else who's a complete stranger and knows my name! When will it all end!

I stopped to get a good look at him. He had brown, mousy hair, blue jeans, white t-shirt and jumper. He also had these really thick glasses that made him look like a dork. I still eyed him with the same velocity.

"Who the fuck are you and how do you know my name?" his brown eyes went wide.

"Don't you remember me? I'm Shaun? Best friend since 3rd grade?" I shrugged.

"Listen, the only thing I remember is that my sister is Hitler's reincarnation, my name and brawling. So, sorry if I hurt your feelings," he turned towards Jake.

"Are you sure he should be coming to school just yet?"

"He got home yesterday, why not? Well goodbye dweebs, smell you later," she walked off over to some biker chicks. Figures.

"Well, just to brief you on school life. We're best friends, you're a part of a book club, and you have 2 other friends called Dominic and Perseus-" I nearly busted out laughing.

"Perseus? Like, Zeus and Danae's son? Seriously?" Shaun nodded.

"He didn't choose his name okay! His family practises a different culture. He came from some state called ves-something-or-other. Anyway, Percy's is a computer whiz and Dom's a walking encyclopaedia. We're all in the same class. I'll take you," I followed him past doors and rectangle shaped doors on the walls.

"What are those?" I pointed towards the door things.

"They're lockers, where you put your books," he looked at me funny.

"Do you even know what school is?" I shook my head.

He sighed and went into a room. It was the size of my lounge and had baby blue walls, little tables stood in fours around the classroom and to the left was a big screen with a desk in front of it. There was a flat screened computer on it. I made a beeline for the back of the class with Shaun on my heels. Other kids looked up as I raced past them, determined to have that corner. Plonking down, I looked like I won the lottery, even if there were only 5 kids in total in it. I go the back seat! I GOT THE BACK SEAT!

"Why you so happy?" Plitheon popped open as Shaun stood nervously by.

"I got the back seat!" I sang to him. Well, it doesn't sound that legit when I say it out loud.

"Whoa! You have a talking bakugan? I thought you didn't brawl?" as I opened my mouth, Plitheon butted in.

"That was before his amnesia, now he's going to be on the Twelve Orders!" he said this a bit too loudly and the kids gaped at me.

"Hah! Like he would even know how to brawl!" Some wrestler dude mocked as he walked towards us.

"Hey geeks, you're in my spot," he pointed a meaty finger at my nose.

"You do realise that there are 21 seats left in this room, do you not? And you cannot just make people move because you want a specific place. I advise you to come earlier if you wish to have this seat, but in the meantime this is ours," he stared at me while Shaun was having a heart attack off to the side.

"So you think you're all cool now? Since you were off school for 2 weeks," I raised an eyebrow.

""Was I out for that long? Well whatever, who are you you homo sapien?" he looked confused.

"What is your name?" I said slowly.

"What? You know it's Bruce, why acting like you don't?"

"Because I don't," I said evenly.

"Amnesia, remember?"

"You're still in my spot. Move before I pound your face in Posh-with-dosh!" I shook my head.

"I got here first fair and square. And what, pray tell, is dosh?"

**There you go! Might update another story today since it's a holiday.**

**Me: Please review!**

**Jake: Yeah, whatever!**

**Jesse: No Harry! Don't do it! *Runs out of room with hand-held TV***

**Me: You got him hooked on Harry Potter now? Genius!**


	7. Exam Bam

**Exams are finito! Aftershock shall be updated next. Upped rating because there will be more cussing in the future chapters.**

**Me: I don't own anything and I'm glad to say I'm back!**

**Jesse: Mmmm? Oh, it's you*looks at me disdainfully***

**Me: What did I do now? I had exams so that can't be it.**

**Jake: He's angry at you for locking him into the studio bathroom for the period of time you were out.**

**Me: Whaaa?**

**Jesse: Next time, do a head count! I told you I needed to go quickly-but NOOOOO! You had to go and lock me in. Then you still turned off the lights, I nearly wet my pants!**

**Me: Why?**

**Jake: The baby's afraid of the dark.**

**Jesse: More like terrified.**

He just looked at me like I was crazy, but I really don't know what posh with dosh is. It really stinks. I could tell that Plitheon wanted to beat him up, since he was orbiting my head like a small planet. Lol. I rolled my eyes but Bruce thought it was for him. He then grabbed my collar and hoisted me up.

"Think you're cool huh? Well we'll see after I'm done with you," oooo, scary. Plitheon didn't like the fact that his orbiting object was pulled away from him.

Letting out a snarl, he flew forward and hit Bruce in the eye repeatedly until I felt his grip loosen and then disappear. Realising that I could be charged with assault, I grabbed aimlessly for the green, marble-sized bakugan. Damn he's hard to catch! After about 5 minutes of swearing (mostly from me since Bruce was growling like Tiny), I finally grabbed him and shoved the soon-to-be-flushed bakugan into my space case, making sure he was locked in. I turned towards a very angry and sore Bruce, who was glaring up a storm at me while covering his poor eye. The only thing I could think of was, wow, he would make a scary pirate_. _Thinking of a way to avoid a fight (I was too tired for it), the only thing I could think of was a quote, stupid brain.

"Those who begrudge an unintended affair, shall surely have not any brethren, nor allies," a Gundalian proverb from the book, no less. I'm soo dead!

Bruce looked at me like I was mad, I'm starting to agree with you dude. Oh brother, or sister, in my case. I thought about explaining my randomness when I noticed everyone in the whole class looking at me, better not dig myself any deeper. _Do not fret, help is on the way. _Whatever you say Alex, whatever you say.

"What was that? You trying to be smart?"

"Probably genetics, his mom's mad you know, a level 10 Mental Patient, straight jacket class", the goon laughed. I remember that! How dare he! I fisted my hands and my face grew red with anger.

"He will easily deck you, despite his appearance. And I doubt that first comment since he knows proper English," a voice said from the doorway. All heads turned.

"And her condition has nothing to do with genetics, if you listened in biology, you wouldn't be as clueless as you are now about the conditions of the body, idiots," strangely enough, he was an albino human! Bruce rolled his eyes.

"Shut it Percy, just because you're smart, doesn't mean you know everything, including the fact that you're a HUMAN!" Percy rolled his eyes.

"For the final time, I'm vestal. My planet's only a few light-years away from here, we learnt that in Science remember, last period yesterday? Or does your brain only comprehend the fact that you must remember EVERY USELESS detail from class for the exams in 4 months? Take the advantage to study now because your brain won't be enough to learn for the exams AND do the new work assigned to us everyday, which will probably cancel each other out as soon as you mix the two together and resulting in your highest mark for all but Gym, an F. Did you get the last part?" Damn this guy has a mouth on him. I understood most of it, Tyler just scrunched up his face in thought.

"One day Snowy, one day," was all he said after a few minutes.

Percy shrugged nonchalantly before walking over to sit on my right. He then proceeded to unpack his books and handed me a few stacks of written on paper then continued his unpacking. I glanced quizzically at him and he raised a snow white eyebrow. Come to think of it, he looks a bit scary and crazy. He held out his hand-which I shook- then introduced himself.

"Hey Jess, name's Perseus, second name's Percival and your best friend along with Shaun. You usually call me Dark or Jacque (tell you about the reason later). I've known you for 2 years now and you love to irritate me to no end. I have a rivalry with your sister (tell you later) and is usually known as the 'emo kid'. FYI, I'm goth and I always wear this spiked collar and bracelets (yes BRACELETS). My home planet was Vestal until 2 years ago, which was when I was exiled for a crime I didn't commit, I then got sucked into the DD with the help of a team mate. I ended up here and lived here ever since. Apparently, they don't know if I'm a threat or not, so they put me here as a boarder. The food sucks and the beds are like slates. I had my own room until a 9th grader invaded my space. And I must say-" he karate-chopped a boy's hand, which was trying to grab a black and purple sphere from his shoulder.

"You tube Myspace and I'll Google your Yahoo," the boy scuttled away quickly.

"I wish to damn him to the darkest part of the DD and watch him turn to stone so I can ground him into dust and burn the remains before letting the winds separate his ashes, as well as the fact that your birthday is on December 25th, and you love to play Assassin's Creed, Tekken, Grand Theft Auto, Harry Potter and is Addicted to Sims and Angry birds. You carry around a slingshot because you're scared that something called a Niken will kill you if you're unarmed and you have a lucky charm around your neck, hidden cause someone will try to steal it-" he whispered to me that it was a ruby, luckily no one else heard.

"And you drag me out to parks, clubs, movies and shit because you think I'm a bit too pale and that I'm more fun when a bit tipsy. I usually sleep over at your house each weekend and is-sadly-thought of as one of your family so your grandma bitches to me about everything that's wrong in your life and somehow believes that we're dating-she's almost at the stage where I'll gladly ship her off to the Mental Institute –and told the rest of your family so they ALL think we're dating and will not listen to reason and that you hate brawling and war and all that crap. You love the Fast Five, Grown ups, Up, Hatchiko, Transformers, Harry Potter, both Avatars and numerous animes and Mangas, which turn you into an Otaku as well as us having this secret language where we can send each other notes so no one else knows what we're talking about as well as the spoken language of Latin-which is dead now-and that you have 2 older siblings called Davy and Daisy-as well as another twin called Jacque (that's where I got that nickname) who has disappeared a year ago on your birthday so you try to forget about him but you still cry yourself to sleep on that date and never celebrates it. Your mom is the only person who truly understands you-aside from moi, and you love karaoke and other weird stuff like Dance, Dance party and singing in the shower as well as hugging me at any given moment to make me "lighten up" since I'm always so gloomy and we tell each other EVERYTHING," he didn't even look out of breath.

"Uhh…..hi?" was the only thing I could think of at that moment, since he gave me more information in 3 minutes than I got in 3 weeks. And I found out that I know Latin since he was speaking it so fluently and fast. Everyone else looked completely confussed. Good, at least I can have someone I can trust here.

"Soo, you said you had teammates. What team are you in?" he rolled his eyes.

"I said I WAS in a group, called none-of-your-beeswax, information's classified. Now look sharp, here comes Mr. H," he stood and glanced at the door.

A guy wearing a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt walked into the classroom.

"Good morning guys!" he said cheerfully.

"Good morning Mr.H!" the class droned back.

"What's the matter now, is it because exams are next week? If so, the instructions are on the board," he pointed to a black board that read _1: Open your book, 2: Study that shit! _This teacher deserves a star!

"Uhh, what exams?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Oh, hello Jesse! Didn't think the hospital would let you out so early," he smiled at me.

"Is it great to be standing again? How's Monique doing?" Dafuck's Monique?

"Who?" I said stupidly.

"Your mother, the institution let her out yet?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about sir," I am completely confused.

"That's strange, probably your amnesia. Which means you don't remember any of the school work for this year," crap, I will sooo fail on my ass.

**Curtains, close.**

**Me: Please review, the Updating order will be: Baku Blooper GI, Aftershock, Star Crossed, Pokerface, Fun and games DD LN, Roadtrips suck, Planet Hive, and lastly****Misplaced .**

**Airzel: Keep your word…Or else….**

**Me: ?**

**Dan: He got mega-wedgied by Gill.**

**Me: Ohhh!**


	8. Hello random dream girl

**Hellooooos! I'm back again!**

**Me: I found out that I'm being shipped off to my friend because they don't know what to do with me for tomorrow T^T. Mean mom being mean. And the reason why the bullies name keeps changing is because Jesse can't care enough to learn his name.**

**Jesse: Riiiiiight…**

**Me: Shut up! Please review though ^^ (feel so hyper…)**

Right, this is now a problem. How on earth am I supposed to partake in a test that I have no information about? I'm officially screwed…yay. Slumping into my seat, I prepared for the most epic failure of my life, yay. Percy actually looked-ugh dare I say it-HAPPY! He is in no way sane I tell you! Anyway, I was staring at my pencil case while watching it rock back and forth from Plitheon's escape attempts, or he was just bored as hell.

"Noooo…." I moaned quietly as the tests were handed out after the desks were moved into rows.

How the hell do I even set up a test pray tell? This sucks, I hate my life right now. I had skimmed through the notes that we had to do. It was a history test on the building of the Gundalian Empire blah, blah, blah! I don't even remember where the gym is, how am I supposed to remember this eh?

Mr H came around with an annoying smile humming some tune I don't remember-it's amazing I actually got this far-and gave me my test. I stared at my blank paper, how the hell do you set it up?! Picking up my pen, I wrote my name on the top left line; don't even remember my grade or class. Umm, insert teacher's name in top right cause I can. I have no idea what the date is. 'History' goes in the middle of the top line cause it looks legit….. Umm, I guess I could put Empire's History underneath it.

This is so irritating….

Umm, I guess I'll rule a line now?

Taking my ruler, I ruled a line after skipping a space, then I'll just rule down a margin for…marking purposes? Anyway, I took a look at the first question.

**Who was the first leader of the Empire?**

Oh sh- No, I will not curse, I will not curse~! My life is so hard. Why couldn't I stay in that dammed coma? This is pure torture. I don't want to fail… So anyway. I think his name was Rogorath-or something to that effect…. I'm screwed. So screwed. Kill me now. Plitheon has stopped trying to escape for now. Good, be a nice baku-whatsit for me.

**In which year did industrialisation happen?**

I don't even know what that word is! Ummm, let's just try and remember the earliest date Ummmm. Let's just put down 1789, that's close enough for technology and far enough away not to be so advanced! Perfect date1-I think. This is so hard, why me? Why couldn't I just pretend to be sick eh? Why must an amnesiac take the stupid test? I'd rather be stuffed into a locker. Wherever those are again… Only 20 more to go, yay! And it's out of 75, with an essay counting 25 marks, whoop-de-effing-do.

I hate my life….

After the test, we had to go to PE since the bell rang. After releasing Plitheon, we raced off to our next lesson. Thank the Lord that Jake told me to pack PE clothes. Good thing Percy's in my class. Sadly, Bruce was tailing us, grinning maliscously.

"I do pray that it isn't dodgeball today," I said after changing.

"DOGEBALL!" the coach roared.

"You jinxed us you idiot!" Percy growled.

"We're going to die dammit! And I wanted to see that new movie with you too!" grumbled as stood to one side, facing the other half of the class.

"What movie?" I asked as I spotted Bruce on the other side, I'm dead.

"You wouldn't remember baka!" Percy shouted as the cue was giving to start the game.

They only thing I can say, was that it was torture. I'm glad I'm skinny, I dodged some of the balls with ease. Percy and I spent the rest of the lesson running around in circles trying not to get pummelled. If I say so myself, it worked tremendously until we were the only two left.

"Mommy," was the only thing Percy said before an avalanche of balls crushed into us.

"AGAIN!" the coach said.

And repeat cycle.

When we were done with the lesson, it looked as if we lived in an abusive household. There were bruises everywhere and I was sporting a black eye. Owwie. At break, when my sister found me she burst out laughing before slapping me on a bruised cheek, devil woman!

"You are such dorks!" she said as she raced off to wherever devil women go at break.

"I hate my life," Percy said before toppling off of the bench he was sitting on.

Lying spread eagle next to me, he did nothing but curse the world and its inhabitants for the next ten minutes. I don't know why the planet is to blame. It's not its fault its people are such asses.

After a few blown up things in science, miscalculations in math, and a failed pop quiz in geography, I was released from the hellhole and I was as happy as can be when my phone rang. I picked up.

"Hello?" I asked, unsure whether I knew the person or not.

"Hello, is this Jesse Glenn, you have been approved. You are required to got to the castle immediately," click. Well that was rude.

Sighing, I looked up at the sky, I hate my life. I rushed towards the bigass structure which is presumably the castle? Whatever, and I was out of serious breath when I reached the gate. After verifying who I was, I began the great trek up those unnecessarily huge steps towards the big set of doors. From there I was escorted to a random room. Joy. I was the only one there besides some guy with black-blue hair and a subterra bakugan. Another random piece of information that popped into my head. I've given up trying to figure out theses things.

"I like this place!" Plitheon said out of nowhere.

"Where the hell were you?" I asked.

"What are you? My mother?"

"Dude, would your mother plan to flush you down the toilet?"

"If she was you then yes."

"I think any mother would like to flush you down the toilet you fu-" I was cut off by loud laughing.

"You're funny mister! I'm Zenet, what's your name?" I turned around to be met with the girl from my dream.

This will be interesting.

**What you think?**

**Me: Nearly hols!**

**Jake: Three day week!**

**Jesse: only a week of holiday.**

**Plitheon: Shut up!**

**Me: Review!**


End file.
